


No Search Results For: "Help My Roommate is a Cryptid"

by kahzehaya



Category: Amnesty - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Smoking, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Weed, idk it's like the 80s/90s, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahzehaya/pseuds/kahzehaya
Summary: Duck gets an interesting roommate.





	1. Lucked Out

**Author's Note:**

> I know in my last fic I said Duck went to community college but let me indulge as a college student myself. I'll keep the chapters short.

Duck didn’t consider himself lucky. At all. He’d been through too much to believe in a reality where he would get by from just offhand chance. 

But his junior year of college, Duck got lucky.

“So, it’s just me?” He asked on his move in day.

“Yep, just you,” his RA replied, “Don’t get many students in this dorm, believe it or not. You lucked out.”

Duck nodded and refused to show his excitement before lugging his boxes full of clothes up three flights of stairs.

“No elevator though…” He mumbled to himself.

His dorm was small, with two beds tucked into their respective corners of the room.

It would have been cramped with two people, but for the first time in a long time, Duck felt his shoulders relax. 

“One more year after this and…” Duck paused, “... is it weird if I talk to myself? No one else is here…”

He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, one hand dangling off the side and the other resting on his stomach. The silence was foreign to him. He had grown up with his mother and younger sister, and they were never afraid of making noise. His past roommates seemed to always be wanting to play their music or have people over to chat, and Duck adjusted easily to it. 

But now it was only quiet. 

Duck loved it.

* * *

 

He got so much work done.

He would come back from class and actually start his homework without a distraction to pull him aside. He didn’t have to worry about how late he stayed out with friends. He didn’t have to worry about cleaning up after someone who wasn’t him. He could lay on the floor and study his textbooks when his desk chair became too uncomfortable.

He could do anything he wanted. 

“This place is all yours?” His best friend since 6th grade, Juno asked him.

“Yep, ain’t got nobody to live with, it’s bliss.”

Juno laughed,

“You don’t miss havin’ to listen to someone else jerk off in the middle of the night?”

“Y’know, actually, I don’t think that’s ever happened to me.” Duck said.

“Must’ve had a pretty quiet roommate.” Juno quipped back, “Do you got a fan in here?”

“Yeah, yeah, gimme a minute.”

Duck slid open his window and let the fall air breeze in before setting up his fan directly across the room from it. He then slid his hand under his beat-up mini fridge and pulled out a ziploc bag, tossing it at Juno.

“Do you think they’re ever gonna legalize this stuff?” Juno asked, rolling a joint carefully and then lighting it.

“Yeah, the day they legalize cocaine.” Duck said back, taking the joint as Juno offered it to him.

“Well, beastiality is legal in West Virginia.”

Duck choked on his inhale,

“Wh-what?” He said, coughing through the smoke.

“Yeah! I found that out a while back.”

“Jesus Christ West Virginia…”

They sat in comfortable silence before Juno spoke up again,

“... So is sodomy.” 

Duck laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe.

Living alone was the best experience he’d ever had.


	2. Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck meets his new roommate.

Halfway through the semester his luck ran out.

“Moved from a different dorm? Why?” He asked frantically.

“Undisclosed reasons, my boss won’t even tell me.” His RA replied, “But the guy has a creepy look to him.”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Duck balled his hands into fists and took a deep breath, “when is he moving in?”

“As soon as we can get him over here, really.”

Duck stared at his RA,

“Alright, alright. Tomorrow, most likely.” He said.

“Thank you.” Duck muttered, then all but slammed the door in his face.

He paced the room, hands in his hair. If this guy had been kicked out of another dorm, why were they going to move him in with Duck? Was he dangerous? Did he kill his last roommate?

Duck stopped,

“If he killed the last roommate I think they’d have said somethin’ about it.” He said to himself, “Oh shit, I’m gonna have to stop talkin’ to myself.”

He spent the rest of the day cleaning. Picking up clothes off the floor, making his bed for once, cleaning out the fridge, all while thousands of scenarios of how everything could go wrong spiraled around his head. He had heard stories of roommates who stole money and clothes, were pyromaniacs, used the others person’s toothbrush, fucked their partner in their roommate’s bed, the list went on and on. Duck felt sick. He  _ liked  _ living alone. It felt peaceful, hell, he felt peaceful for the first time in his life. Now some troublemaker was going to come interrupt his slice of paradise. There was probably a bible passage with the same problem, but he slept through all his church services as a child.

And that night, Duck didn’t sleep. It was a terrible way to spend his last Friday alone, staring at the ceiling and listening as party-goers passed underneath his window, usually slurring their words and laughing too loud. At 3am he tried to step outside and see if he could get some peace from staring up at the sky like he did when he was younger, but all the lamps and lights on the school buildings blocked out his sight of the stars. He half wished for a cigarette, then berated himself for almost giving into a habit he had kicked years ago. He shuffled around in the cold outside until he felt his fingers go numb, and only then was he able to finally go back to his room and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Duck was instantly put on edge the moment he realized he needed to actually look up to see his roommate.

“So, Duck, this is-”

“Indrid Cold.” The taller man stuck out a hand, “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Uh, yeah, you too.” Duck said, shaking his hand and trying not to be unsettled too much by the height difference. Duck wasn’t a tall man, only 5’7” on a good day, but being around Indrid made him feel like he was four feet tall. He must’ve been 6’5” at least, basically towering over anyone that stood close to him.

Indrid wasn’t shy, Duck learned that within minutes. He walked into the room confidently, put his two bags on the bed that had been left empty for him, and began sorting his things out and placing them around the room.

“Do you…” Duck peeped up from behind him, “Do you need help moving any stuff up here from downstairs?”

“Hm? Oh, no, this is all I have.”

Duck’s mouth fell open slightly, Indrid only had a worn down backpack and laundry sack with him, while when Duck moved in he’d had boxes full of things. He watched carefully from his side of the room as Indrid pulled out a few pairs of jeans from his laundry bag, some ratty shirts, and two thick blankets. It dawned on Duck then that this man had no sheets or pillows, just blankets.

“I, uh, have a spare pillow if you need one…” He offered.

Indrid laughed,

“That’s perfectly alright, I’m fine just how I am.” He rolled his bag up and tossed it under his bed and moved to the backpack. He pulled out a sketchbook first, along with a handful of what looked like incredibly expensive artist’s pencils, then a large glass bottle, and lastly a carton of something Duck couldn’t quite make out from across the room.

“What do ya have ther-”

“Rum. Also Eggnog. They’re my favorite.” Indrid carelessly dropped his bag to the ground, “Do you mind if I drink in the dorm?”

“Well, uh, how old are ya?” Duck asked, “I’m not gonna snitch or anything, just figured I should know.”

“Um…” Indrid scratched at his neck, “21…? Yeah, 21.”

Duck snickered,

“Did that one take a li’l bit of brainpower to remember?”

Indrid laughed and Duck felt a twist in his stomach he quickly shoved out of his mind.

“And how old are you, Duck?” 

“Just 20.”

Indrid had a lingering smile that Duck couldn’t look away from, but at the same time it unsettled him. Like the man had too many teeth, but he was sure that was only in his head. To put it simply, Indrid Cold was an interesting man to look at.

_ Yeah, interesting’s the word. _ Duck thought to himself.

Duck showed Indrid around the dorm, explaining how to use the stove and the microwave, showing him where they kept the toilet paper, leading him to the basement and telling him which of the washing machines actually worked and which ones didn’t, and even showing him how to trick the vending machine into thinking you had payed for a soda when you actually hadn't.

“That’s very devious of you, Duck Newton.” Indrid smirked and opened his can of Sprite, noting it tasted better due to it being a free drink. Duck opened his own can of Pepsi and toasted it with Indrid,

“I’m a hardened criminal.”

They sat on top of the washing machines and drank in silence.

“Are you planning on doing anything tonight?”

Duck shrugged,

“Nah, not really. I was thinking about getting dinner soon.”

“If you’d be open to it, I’d love to hang out with you, Duck.”

“Uh! Yeah, sure.” Duck smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck, “You sure do say my name a lot. Is that one of them psychological tricks to make me like you?”

Indrid smiled back at him and Duck’s heart twitched,

“It’s a nice name. Also yes. Is it working?” 

“Maybe a bit.”


	3. Saturday Night

They sat on Indrid’s empty bed, shoulder to shoulder, leaning against the wall. Duck was slowly learning to accept Indrid’s presence in his dorm room, well,  _ their  _ dorm room, and Indrid giving him alcohol was one sure way to help move that process along. 

“Y’know, I don’t think I’ve had rum before, especially not rum and eggnog.” Duck said, taking a sip out of a mug that said “I saw the world’s largest ball of yarn!” on it.

“Oh?” Indrid said, raising an eyebrow, “It’s quite good. I don’t drink much else.”

“Not a fan of throwing back a Budlight with the boys?” 

“Ew, god no.” Indrid stuck his tongue out, “I’ll pass on the carbonated bread water.”

Duck laughed and continued to sip at his drink. He wasn’t one for small talk, but he figured he couldn’t directly jump into the deep philosophical questions right off the bat.

“So, uh, where are ya from?” He asked.

“I have… lived… in many different places.” Indrid replied, adjusting his glasses as he thought.

“That’s mighty mysterious of you.” Duck snickered, Indrid flashed a smile at him.

“What I’m saying is that I don’t think I can call one place my home.”

“Family?”

Indrid tapped his nails against his mug,

“I don’t remember my father too much, and I haven’t seen my mom in decades.”

Duck turned his head to look at Indrid in confusion,

“Decades?”

“Oh! I mean, what feels like decades.” Indrid took a big gulp, “What about you, Duck?”

“I have my mom and li’l sister.” He shrugged, “Mom and I don’t get on too well but Jane and I are pretty close. She’s still in high school.”

Duck looked into his drink and smiled,

“She’s a goofus.”

“Sounds like you love her a lot.”

Duck laughed nervously,

“Yeah I guess so.” He finished off the rest of his drink and began to notice the warmth of alcohol settling over his body, “But I don’t wanna get mushy on ya.”

Indrid turned to look at him and they found each other sitting across from each other, face to face,

“Why not?” He questioned

“Well, uh, y’know,” Duck’s face went red, “talkin’ about feelin’s… isn’t it kind of girly and whatnot?”

Indrid cocked his head to the side,

“And why’s that?”

“W-well! It’s not like a sexist thing or anythin’ like that I just uh,” Duck stumbled over his words, “guys just don’t be doin’ that stuff and I… are you a gender studies major or somethin’?”

“What if I was?” Indrid asked, brow furrowed.

“Oh Jesus, I really don’t mean anything by it... I was just raised to kinda not do that kind of thing, y’know?”

Indrid hummed and swung his feet off the bed, moving to the fridge to fill his glass back up.

“I’m not a gender studies major,” he said, “but it’s always good to question the world around you. You might find something interesting. Would you like some more to drink?”

Duck held out his mug and let Indrid fill it back up,

“Are you one of them feminists? Not that there’s anything wrong with that! My friend Juno is a pretty big feminist…” He drank half his drink in one gulp, more to get the alcohol in him than to enjoy the drink itself, “You just… don’t look like one.”

“What do feminists usually look like?” Indrid smiled at him, not angry, just amused.

“Well, they’re usually girls, aren’t they?” Duck said, starting to feel a little like he was floating, “Or gay guys. I-I don’t have a problem with that either, by the way!”

His face was beet red,

“I’m digging myself a hole, aren’t I?”

Indrid sat back across from him,

“A little. But I can see you’re trying, you don’t seem like a bad guy.” 

Duck finished off the rest of his drink and set it aside,

“Yeah, I don’t really have a problem with anyone…” He wrung his hands together, “If anything… Fuck, never mind.”

Indrid also set his drink aside and stared at Duck from behind his glasses,

“What is it?”

“I dunno if I should tell you but you seem kinda… poof-y,”

Indrid snickered,

“You know that’s incredibly offensive, right?”

Duck laughed and held up a finger,

“Wait, wait…” He took a deep breath, “I say that because I think… maybe, me too? But I also like girls… And I think you’re, uh...”

The smile fell from Duck’s face,

“Oh Jesus.” He covered his face in his hands, “Oh fuck. I’m sorry. Ignore me, I’m drunk.”

Indrid reached out a lanky arm and placed it on Duck’s shoulder,

“Maybe it’s time to call it a night.” He suggested.

The hand on his shoulder felt like something was burning into his skin and he realized exactly how touched-starved he’d been over the last few months. Duck’s face went completely red,

“Y-yeah, that’d probably be for the best.”

Indrid let his hand linger before gently pulling away,

“I’m going to head out for a bit, I’ll be quiet when I come back in.” He said as he got up and pulled on a pair of shoes over his bare feet. If Duck hadn’t been caught up in his emotional turmoil, he would’ve seen Indrid’s cheeks had turned pink as well.

“Where are-”

“ **You going to go?** ” Indrid repeated in time with him as he was walking towards the door, “Not sure, I’ll figure that out as I go along, won’t I?”

“How did you…” Duck stood to his feet and swayed a bit, but followed after the taller man, “Indrid.”

Indrid stopped in the doorway and took a deep breath before turning back to face Duck,

“Yes, Duck?”

“I…” He put a hand on Indrid’s upper arm to steady himself and looked up into Indrid’s glasses, only to see his own face staring back at him, “I don’t want ya to… please don’t tell anyone what I told you.”

Indrid placed a hand over Duck’s and slowly removed it from his arm, but didn’t let go.

“I won’t, I promise.”

“... Thank you.” He whispered.

Indrid nodded and finally let go of Duck’s hand,

“Of course.”

Duck swallowed hard and stepped back, casting his eyes at the ground. He watched Indrid’s feet as he left the dorm and started walking down the hall towards the stairs. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn’t manage to form full thoughts. Duck felt like his heart was beating in his throat, and before he could register it in his mind he was stumbling to grab the hem of Indrid’s shirt and stop him in place. Indrid whipped around to face him,

“Duck, wha-”

He had to stand on his toes to be able to reach, but Duck found himself with one hand cupping the side of Indrid’s face, and the other yanking him down by the collar of his shirt to bring their lips together. Indrid let out a small gasp as their teeth clacked, and Duck could feel Indrid’s glasses dig into the side of his face, but his alcohol filled mind could only focus on wanting Indrid’s mouth on his. For a moment he had the fleeting thought that Indrid had an earthy taste to him, like the smell of moss on the forest floor, but quickly pushed it aside as he was overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol and sugary sweet eggnog. 

They stood, frozen, neither one of them moving under the flickering fluorescent lights hanging overhead. Duck realized he didn’t know what to do next, he had never gone farther than a kiss with another guy, and barely farther than that with a girl. All he knew was the feeling of Indrid’s lips fitting into his felt electric in a way he had never experienced before. But much sooner than Duck would’ve liked, Indrid was pulling away,

“I…” He whispered, putting a hand on Duck’s chest, “want to do this, but you… I don’t want you doing something you’d regret.” 

Duck dropped his hand from Indrid’s face and slowly released his grip on his shirt,

“I won’t.”

“There’s a possibility that you would.”

“You don’t know that.”

Indrid sighed and stepped back,

“Unfortunately, yes I do.”

Duck stared up at him with balled up fists,

“You can’t just-”

“I’m going for a walk. Get some sleep, Duck.” Indrid said before all but sprinting down the steps.

And Duck found himself alone in an empty hallway, drunk, confused, hurt, and ashamed. Indrid had said he wanted him, an expression of feeling Duck didn’t experience often, but had walked away regardless. Duck could feel his frustration building, in his haze he wanted to hit something, to break something, but when he swung at the wall with his fist all he did was lose his balance and stumble to the ground. He felt like a complete fool as he got back up and did his best to walk in a straight line into his room. Duck closed the door behind him and shut off lights, shuffling in the dark to find his bed then curling up under the covers without caring enough to brush his teeth or wash his face or even just slip out of his jeans and into his sweatpants. All he wanted to do was lay down and forget he existed for a few hours.

Duck left the door unlocked.


	4. Glasses

It wasn’t his bed.

The moment he dared open his eyes and look out at the room, he realized he wasn’t where we was supposed to be. His perspective on the room wasn’t the way it should’ve been. The window should be on his left, not his right, and the closet was supposed to be-

Oh fuck.

Duck bolted up with a gasp. He was in Indrid’s bed. He must’ve gotten into the wrong one while he was stumbling around in the dark, all during his drunken haze. He was wrapped in one of Indrid’s blankets with drool at the corner of his mouth, he felt his hair sticking up in every direction, and overall he just felt… gross. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned.

“You’re awake!” Came a voice from beneath him.

“JESUS Christ!” Duck jumped in place and grabbed at his heart before peering down and seeing Indrid, wrapped in his other blanket, leaning against one of the bed legs, “You scared the  _ shit  _ out of me, Indrid!”

Indrid chuckled into his hand,

“My apologies.” He stood up and stretched his hands over his head, letting the blanket fall to the floor, “Good morning, by the way.”

Duck stared out the window,

“What time is it?”

Indrid shrugged,

“3 ish?” He said, “I don’t have my watch with me.”

Duck scrambled out of Indrid’s bed, almost falling over in the process. His embarrassment struck him across the face as he faced Indrid in his disheveled state,

“Indrid I’m real fuckin’ sorry, I-I was drunk and I guess I wondered into your bed instead of mine?” He looked the other man over, “Did you… sleep on the floor?”

Indrid nodded.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again I promi-”

“Do you want to talk about last night?” Indrid interrupted him. Duck all but froze in place as he felt a wave of ice cold fear rush over him. It wasn’t regret, but he felt mortified, like a wanted criminal caught in an overbearing spotlight. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to formulate the words that were rattling around his head, but failing to perform under pressure.

“I-I! I’m going to the bathroom!” He burst out, shoving past Indrid and slamming the door to the bathroom shut behind him.

Duck appreciated the fact that he had been issued an in dorm bathroom, but he quickly realized that his plan to escape had only drove him in a corner. He stared at himself in the mirror and winced, he looked like a mess, there was no way Indrid actually found him attractive. His felt his face was too round, with patchy facial hair that he really needed to shave. His eyebrows were crooked, two different sizes, and his eyes, he hated his eyes. One was dark brown, just like his mom’s and his sister’s, but the other was a clear blue. It drew too much attention, made him stand out too much when all he wanted to do was fade into the background and live a normal life. He had been thrown through trial after trial all his life, usually barely scraping through, and the first time he got lucky had fallen apart only months in, and now thanks to last night, he had made sure his relationship with Indrid could only be awkward at best. He wanted to pull his hair out.

Duck turned on the shower and stood under the hot water, letting it wash away some of the filth he felt from falling asleep without taking care of his hygiene first. The steam filled his lungs and let him breathe deeply, but each moment that passed he remembered another moment from the night before. Stumbling over his words while trying to have a simple conversation, chasing after Indrid like a lovesick puppy, falling on his fucking ass in the middle of the hallway, he wished he would stop remembering. 

He stood in the shower until the water started coming out in bursts of cold, making Duck yelp and recoil to the other side of the shower. There was a knock on the door as Duck turned off the water,

“Duck, are you alright?” Indrid called, “I thought I heard you yell.”

Duck felt like he was dying.

“I’m fine!” He yelled back, drying himself off with a towel and slipping back into his clothes. He quickly brushed his teeth and stared himself down in the mirror one last time before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Indrid was sitting on his own bed, facing away from the bathroom with a book in hand. Duck shuffled past him to his own bed and sat down, staring at his feet. Neither of them spoke for minutes, but judging by the tension in the air, they both knew they had things to say. 

Duck balled his fist in his sheets,

“I don’t… regret it.” He said. Indrid put his book down and stared at him.

“I’m glad.”

“I’ve just never done anything like that with a guy.” 

Indrid leaned his head back to gaze up at the ceiling. He was deep in thought, drumming his fingers against his thigh, but he finally found the right words, 

“Would you…” He cleared his throat, “Would you like to?”

* * *

Duck had his back pressed against the door as his hand frantically fluttered around until it found the lock and clicked it closed. His breathing was shallow and coming out in rapid bursts as he felt his heart rate rise high above anything he had felt over the last few months. His mind was running in circles so fast he could barely make out his thoughts, it all jumbled together to form a static in his mind that felt like a radio gone out of tune. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Indrid asked, placing one hand on Duck’s shoulder and making small circles into his shirt with his thumb. Duck glanced at his lips for a moment and then back into Indrid’s glasses before nodding his head,

“Yes,” he whispered, “I’m sure.”

Indrid couldn’t help but smile as he leaned his head down and pressed his lips into Duck’s, being incredibly gentle with his actions. He pulled away after the first kiss and licked his lips,

“You are a good kisser, Duck Newton.” He whispered, barely inches away from Duck’s face.

“That was only one kiss.” Duck whispered back,

“I can see the future and know that things are only going to improve from here.”

Duck snorted,

“Right.”

Indrid took Duck’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. He smiled again, pressed a kiss to Duck’s knuckles, and then tugged him away from leaning against the door and led him to his bed. Soon enough Duck was sitting up while Indrid was straddling him across the waist. Even with his extreme height, it felt like he weighed nothing to Duck, he was just a soft pressure on top of his thighs. It made Duck feel grounded, something he desperately needed as his mind felt like it was going to float away from all the emotions that were swirling inside him.

Indrid had one hand cupping Duck’s cheek and the other on the back of his neck, arching his face up to meet their lips together. His hands were cold and Duck could feel goosebumps rise on his neck, but the warmth of Indrid’s mouth on his canceled out any chill that graced across his skin. It wasn’t long before Duck had both his hands on Indrid’s hips, pulling him flush against his own chest. His mind was still racing, but each time Indrid pulled away to catch his breath, his thoughts vanished and all he could focus on was pulling him back in. 

Indrid moved his hands up to thread through Duck’s hair and bit down softly on Duck’s lower lip, making him draw in a sharp breath, but let it back out as a soft moan. Duck had never been kissed like this before, with so much care, yet at the same time with so much passion and want. It wasn’t until Indrid rolled his hips down into Duck’s before he realized how much his body was aching for more. 

Indrid broke away and before Duck could think about dragging him back in he was on Duck’s neck, pressing in kisses so light it was making Duck squirm and then let out breathy laughs,

“Fuck- Indrid!” He laughed, “That tickles, bud-”

Indrid laughed with him before cupping both sides of his face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together,

“You are… incredibly attractive, Duck.”

Duck’s face all but burst into flames as his eyes darted around from place to place in embarrassment,

“Uh, fuck, Jesus- I mean, thank you!” His fingers squeezed into Indrid’s sides, “You too, Indr-”

Indrid shut him up with a kiss and began falling back with Duck in tow, laying on his back with Duck over him, hands propping himself up. Indrid had his hands at the hem of Duck’s shirt,

“Can I?” He asked softly. Duck nodded and sat back on his heels as Indrid pulled his shirt up and over his head. He placed a cold hand flat at the center of Duck’s chest,

“Are those… scars?” He asked.

Duck looked down at the two horizontal scars across his chest and ran a finger over the left one,

“Yeah.” He placed his hand over Indrid’s, “Is it… is it a problem?” 

Indrid shook his head and propped himself up on one elbow,

“No, not at all.” He placed a kiss at the center of his chest and Duck felt like he was going to melt on the spot. He felt himself smile before pushing his own hands up and under Indrid’s shirt, feeling the cool skin under his palms. Indrid lifted his hands over his head as Duck brought his shirt up, but as it was just going over his head, Duck felt a tug.

“Oh- shit! Duck-”

For the most part, they had been silent, save for the soft murmurs and deep breaths that came from them every so often. They were both conscious of what making noise could lead to; curious neighbors, a noise complaint followed by a visit by the RA, possible mountains of embarrassment, so they kept their volume to a minimum. But as Duck pulled Indrid’s shirt over his head, two sounds rang out that echoed in both their ears.

First came the quiet clattering of sunglasses against the tile floor.

Second came Duck’s scream.


	5. Wig!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all

Sorry everyone but I started school back up and probably won't be able to finish this!

f


End file.
